


A Normal Heart Beats More Than A Thousand Times A Day, But Yours Is Not Even Beating.

by Winsome_Polyglot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Car Accident, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kenma and Shouyou are siblings, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsome_Polyglot/pseuds/Winsome_Polyglot
Summary: Shouyou has a heart condition so he has to leave Japan to get treatment. He leaves his best friend, Athena, and his first, and last, love, Kageyama. Will Kageyama know why Shouyou is leaving?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the shortest one right now. (￣▽￣). I’ll add this in, incase people get confused. Chan=It’s used for young children and can be used as a term of endearment. Thank you all who decided to click on my story to read it! 
> 
> A random fact about me:I only like one brand of eraser, STAEDTLER. Everything other brand feels weird in my hands, especially when I’m erasing something. 
> 
> ☆彡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is leaving his family, friends and his first love. Will he be able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking this to read it! I hope you can enjoy what I put my heart into. 
> 
> A random fact about me: I like how my eyes look after crying. I’m weird but don’t judge.
> 
> ☆彡

“Idiot, even when you’re gone I’ll never forget you.”

Kageyama holds on to Shouyou, their hug lasting a little longer than it should.

“Don’t say that Kage-“ Shouyou stops himself. “Tobio. You’re proposing to Athena today and I have to go abroad. I know that you’ll be happy with Athena-chan. You’ll have a kid, one because I know you don’t want to scare any little beings. If they were a boy, you’ll probably name them an American name like Kenneth or something.” 

Shouyou sighs. “I’m probably rambling on to-“ Then it happened, Shouyou gasped. Kageyama pulled him into a kiss, Shouyou was in heaven. Then, he remembered, Kageyama was proposing to Athena, the funny, smart and social girl. How dare Shouyou steal Kageyama from Athena. Athena helped him when he had no one, she was the first one who knew he was gay.

Shouyou pushed Kageyama away. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” He could see how hurt Athena could be right now. Athena was suffering from cancer and only had a couple more years to live, that’s why she and Kageyama are getting married so soon.

“I love Athena as my little sister, don’t you dare make me regret giving you to her.” With that, Shouyou walked away, suitcase in hand. He really wanted Kageyama to be his, but Athena is the best thing in his life, aside from Volleyball. 

Shouyou touched his face, tears were falling. He was really is going to America. Shouyou never looked back at Kageyama, he wish he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1! I’ll try to update as fast as I can, I really want to share the story with everyone so I’ll make it great! 
> 
> ☆彡


	2. 10 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou finally comes back after 10 years! Will he meet Kageyama again? Will he be happy? Does Kenma love his morning coffee as much as he loves Tetsurou?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very long! Thank you for going on to chapter 2 in this story! Also, Kuri means chestnut in Japanese, I think, I Googled what it meant and it said it did mean chestnut.
> 
> A random fact about me:I’m not the best in math, it’s not my strong suit. ♪(´ε｀ ) 
> 
> ☆彡

“Yes I’m back, I’m going to your house right now.” Shouyou holds his phone in one hand and his bags in the other. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Shouyou hasn’t been back in Japan for 10 years now. He hadn’t played volleyball since he was in his first year, he’d become a manager with Athena. He wonders if Athena is doing okay these days, he hoped he could talk to her. After he left, he cut everyone out expect Kenma.

Kenma was the only one to know about his heart problem and why he left. Shouyou never told Athena or his friends, he couldn’t bare seeing them upset, he loved them all dearly. He also learnt that Athena has cancer and him telling everyone about his heart condition might’ve been perceived as a cry for attention. Kenma told Shouyou a couple years ago that Athena’s cancer is almost gone, so he really couldn’t wait to see her.

“Thank you Kenma, for letting me stay with you and Tetsurou, it means a lot to me. I’ll see you soon, bye!”

Shouyou hung up and stared out the taxi window, he started thinking about Athena. His thoughts seemed to wonder to Kageyama, were they happy together? Did they have a kid like Kenma and Tetsurou? He felt a little sad, but he was happy that his Athena is happy now, married to the love of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The taxi stopped in front of a small two story house. Shouyou got his bags and paid the driver. Shouyou walks towards the house and sees Kenma and a smaller face looking out the window. Shouyou smiled and waved. Shouyou then walked toward the door. The door opened and he saw Kenma carrying his child. 

Kenma and Tetsurou adopted their child, Kuri, 4 years ago. Kenma would FaceTime Shouyou and they’d talk about Kuri and sometimes Kuri would be with Kenma while he FaceTimed Shouyou. Shouyou adored Kuri very much, it reminded him of his little sister when she was very young.

“Hello Kuri-chan! I’m uncle Shouyou, nice to meet you!” Shouyou brought his hand out to shake Kuri’s hand. Kuri looked at it and back at her dad, Kenma nodded and Kuri shook Shouyou’s hand.

Shouyou smiled wide, his smile seemed to infect Kenma and Kuri, they smiled as well. “Come in Shou-chan, It’s cold outside.” Kenma gestured to come inside. Shouyou nodded and went inside.

Kenma lead them to the living room where he was watching out the window with Kuri. “Kuri do you want to play with your toys for a bit? I have to talk to uncle Shouyou.” Kuri nodded and went up the stairs.

After Kuri left, Kenma sighed took Shouyou’s hand. “Did you come back because you’re better now or did you come back because...” Kenma didn’t finish the sentence, he really didn’t want to.

“I-“ Before Shouyou could say anything, Tetsurou arrives and Kuri comes running now the stairs. “Kuri! My little chestnut!” Tetsurou picked his daughter up and hugged her, Kuri whispered something in Tetsurou’s ear. 

Tetsurou turned to the living room. “Oya? Shouyou, you’re back already? I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning.” Tetsurou walked to the living room and sat beside Kenma, with Kuri still in his arms. 

“Oh! Tetsurou, I took an earlier flight because it had extra space.” Tetsurou looked at Kenma. “Sorry for not telling you...” Tetsurou smiled and just hugged his husband. “It’s okay my Kitten, I’m not mad.” Kenma blushed and Shouyou giggled with Kuri. 

“Tetsurou, can you go get the snacks I prepared? And Kuri can you go play with your toys?” Both nodded, no wanting to face the wrath of an angry Kenma. Tetsurou got up and Kuri ran up the stairs.

“Sorry about that Shou-chan. Now, can you continue what you were saying?” Shouyou gulped, how can he tell his big brother that he is dying? Will Kenma cry? 

“I...have a few months left to live.” Shouyou said quietly. Kenma got up and hugged Shouyou, Kenma had tears leaking from his eyes. When Shouyou saw that he started crying too. Tetsurou walked in with the apples Kenma cut, they were bunny shaped. 

Tetsurou saw the two crying and put down the snacks. He sat down on the other side of Shouyou. “Is it bad?” Tetsurou said. Shouyou nodded and spoke again.

“The doctors were all amazing but they couldn’t find a way to fix my heart, there are no donors and the wait list is too long. They told me I only have a few months to live, so I wanted to come back and see everyone, I want to see Athena again.” 

Tetsurou and Kenma went stiff. “We...that’s not possible, Shouyou.” Kenma said slowly. Shouyou looked at Kenma, how can Kenma do this to him? He was dying, he needed to see his best friend, his number one supporter. He needed to tell her about his heart problem.

Shouyou was sobbing now, his face was red. Not from sadness but from anger. “Why?! I just want to see her! I need to tell her about my problem before I die. I know she doesn’t have cancer anymore, so why do you keep her away from me?!”

Kenma grabbed Shouyou and spoke softly. “Athena died last year, I didn’t want to tell you because too much stress will influence how you recover.” 

Shouyou trembled and sobbed quietly into Kenma’s sweater. He should’ve gone back earlier, he should’ve told Athena his heart problem, he should’ve told Kageyama. 

The three stayed like that until Kuri went down. “When will he have dinner? I’m hungry...” Kuri looked at the three adults. “What’s wrong uncle Shouyou?” Kuri walked toward Shouyou and hugged him. 

Shouyou wiped the tears from his eyes and took a shaky breath. Then he smiled. “I’m okay Kuri-chan, I just found out something. I’m just shocked. Now, let’s get you some dinner.” Shouyou turned his head to Kenma. “Kenma, I think it’s time to make some dinner for this hungry chestnut.”

Kenma also wipes the tears from his eyes and gets up. “What do you want to eat tonight?” Kuri has a thoughtful look on her face. Then she yelled. “Hamburg steak!” Kenma smiled and picked her up. “Okay, would you help me make it for uncle Shouyou?” Kuri nodded and they both went into the kitchen.

Shouyou sat back on the couch and held his face in his hands. “Why don’t you visit everyone in the old Nekoma team? I know where most of them live.” Shouyou looked at Tetsurou, and smiled. “That would be nice, I do miss everyone.” 

Tetsurou smiled. “How about you rest for today? I’ll show you to your room. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s done.” Shouyou nodded and Tetsurou carried some of Shouyou’s bag to a room on the first floor. 

Shouyou looked around, it had a bed, a desk and a closet. It felt homey. “I’ll unpack now, thank you guys for letting me stay with you.” Tetsurou smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome, just remember, anytime you need something, just tell me or Kenma.” Tetsurou left the room and Shouyou lied down on the bed.

This will be his last few months to live, he mustn’t waste time. He goes to the desk in front of the only window in the room and takes out his journal and his phone from his bag. His journal had all of the phone numbers from his high school volleyball team. 

He would really like to see them all again. He begins calling each and every one of the numbers. Most numbers were not working anymore but there was two that worked. The first one he called was Ryuunosuke, he learned the he and Kiyoko got married. The second one was Daichi, he found out that he lives with Koushi Sugawara. They really were the mom and dad of the team. Shouyou smiled to himself. He could finally say goodbye properly.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuri is smart but does she understand the concept of death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter. I think I should update frequently but I don’t know if I have the will too. 
> 
> Random fact about me: I started not caring for the colour pink after 4 grade, I used to hate it but now if someone were to ask me “would like a pink shirt” I would accept it but not really wear it. 
> 
> ☆彡

Beep beep beep beep be-Shouyou turned off his alarm. He was excited, today he was going to see the people who made him the most happy. Maybe he should meet them in a gym so they could play a little volleyball. Shouyou got up and stretched. He walked opened the door to his room and meandered around the house until he found the bathroom.

He did his normal routine. He takes a shower, puts lotion on, brush his hair then his teeth and take his pills. He was ready to out into the world. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Kenma holding a cup of coffee like it was a precious treasure. Kenma looked at Shouyou. “You look happy, why?” 

Shouyou just smiled and explained. “I’m finally going to see all my friends after 10 years. Now, Did you cook breakfast or am I gonna cook it?” Kenma looked at Shouyou and realized that he forgot to wake Tetsurou up, Tetsurou cooks in the mornings. “I’ll wake Tetsurou, he’ll cook breakfast.” With that Kenma goes and walks up the stairs.

Shouyou smiled and sat at the dining table with a few papers. He was finishing a few things in his will, until he felt a little tug at his sleeve. He looked down and he saw Kuri, Shouyou smiled and asked Kuri what she wanted.

“I’m hungry, did papa make breakfast yet?” Shouyou shook his head. “No, it seems he’s not awake right now. I could cook something for you, if you like.” Kuri shook her head. “No, you are the guest, and I have to host you. I’ll get cereal for us.” Kuri said with confidence. Shouyou smiled, Kuri is really mature for her age, she could be mistaken for an older kid but she is 7 years old.

Kuri went to get bowls, milk and the cereal. She put the cereal in the bowl and then poured the milk. She smiled to herself, proud that she was hosting a guest. Then she remembered the spoons and went to get them. She took the cutest spoons, both had a cat head at the end of the handle, and put then in each bowl.

She handed the cereal to Shouyou and sat beside him. “What are those paper you’re working on, uncle Shouyou?” Kuri said as she stuffed her face with cereal. Shouyou looked at her and wondered if he should tell her the truth.

“They’re very important papers for when I die. I’m just finishing some things before I submit it.” Kuri nodded slowly, did she understand him? Kuri is smart but she is still a kid. “Kuri, my time on Earth is...short to say the least. I’ll be gone in a few months.” Shouyou puts his hand on Kuri’s head. 

“When will you come back?” Kuri said with confusion in her eyes. “And where will you go?” Shouyou felt tears start to build up. He should’ve not said anything. His lip starts to quiver. “I’m going somewhere very far away, somewhere so far, I can’t come back.”

Kuri noticed the sad look on her uncle’s face and got up to hug him. “I don’t really know why, you are sad but I don’t want you to be sad anymore.” Hinata starts to cry as he hugs Kuri back. He was scared that he had to leave alone. “Doesn’t this mean you will go on an adventure if you’re going far away?” Kuri said as Shouyou silently cries into Kuri’s shoulder. 

Kuri and Shouyou stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Kenma and Tetsurou enter the kitchen. “Shouyou, are you okay?” Kenma says as he rushes to Shouyou’s side. “I’m fine, Kenma. Kuri hugged me so I feel better.” Kenma looked at his daughter, she looked back at him and smiled. Kenma smiled and hugged his daughter and Shouyou. “As long as you’re okay now.” 

Shouyou didn’t feel scared anymore, Kuri was right, he was going on an adventure! But he has to say his final goodbyes and finally tell Kageyama what his true feelings were. “Thank you all for helping me in my last few months, I don’t feel scared to go to the other side now. So let’s eat breakfast so we can get this day started right.”

Tetsurou took the hint and went into the pantry. He pulled out some eggs and put them in a bowl. Tetsurou cooks the rice while he cooks a few of the eggs. When the rice is done, he puts some of it in two small bowls and cracks one egg for each of the bowls. He finds the soy sauce then pours it over the egg and rice. He finishes it by mixing the egg, rice and soy sauce all together.

Kuri’s eyes lit up when the bowl was placed right in front of her, she finished the bowl of cereal and she is moving on to this one. “Thank you for the meal!” Kuri says as she starts eating the food, she ate like her life depended on it. “Kuri, slow down, you’ll choke.” Kenma says, scolding Kuri. “It seems like it’s her favourite food too.” Shouyou says as he takes a bite. He smiles, it tasted like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading the third chapter of this series! I’ll try to update quickly.
> 
> ☆彡


	4. Entitlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma, Shouyou and Kuri go on a train. An angry lady appears will they be able to handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this at like 3:00 AM. But don’t tell anyone...Thank you for clicking to go on chapter 4 of my story! Bits of info: I made Kenma have Tetsurou’s last name, so mr. Kuroo is what his employees call him. Why? Because they’re married. Piyes is pronounced as: Pies, because Kenma loves apple pie so why not add it in.
> 
> A random fact about me: I haven’t read volume 16 and everything after that of Haikyuu!!
> 
> ☆彡

“Are you sure you should be running that quickly? I’m worried for your health, Shouyou.” 

Kenma says as he’s trying to catch up with his little brother, to no avail. Kenma is carrying Kuri in his arms.

Shouyou, Kenma and Kuri are running to the train station. Earlier Shouyou forgot he was going to meet Koushi and Daichi and Kenma was anxious about letting Shouyou go alone so he and Kuri decided to go with Shouyou. 

“I’m fine, as long as I take my pills after we get there, then I’ll be fine.” Shouyou was determined to get there on time. “I think I see the train station!” 

Kenma and Shouyou arrive to the train station just before the train leaves. The cart was almost empty, as expected of a Thursday at 1:00 PM. Rush hour was over and there were only a few people on the cart aside from Kenma, Shouyou and Kuri. One was a middle aged looking lady with a child no more than 3 years old and another was an old man sleeping on his cane. 

Shouyou starts to gasp, it’s happening. He takes out his pills and gets a water from his bag. He swallows his pills and is left to try to take deep breaths. Kenma is rubbing Shouyou’s back with the free hand he has, unknowing what to do.

The middle aged lady sighs and lets out a big “AHEM.” Kenma, Shouyou, Kuri and even the old man look at the lady and her sleeping son. “Can you be quiet? My son is sleeping.”

Shouyou mumbles an apology in between breaths. The lady just huffs and takes out her phone, causing her son to wake up by the sudden movement. The lady’s face turns red and she turned to look at Shouyou.

“You monster! You woke up my son!” The lady says as her son basically jumps a few feet in the air. “And you scared my baby! What do you have to say for yourself!” The woman points at Shouyou. Shouyou was dumbfounded, was this lady really blaming him for waking up her son?

Shouyou opened his mouth but his heart couldn’t take anymore stress, he felt like his heart was thumping it’s way out of his chest. It wasn’t the good kind though.

“What, you have nothing to say?” The lady smirked. Kenma told Kuri to make sure her uncle was alright and Kenma moved Shouyou and Kuri into an empty seat. Kenma moved towards the lady.

“Ma’am don’t you have any manners?” Kenma says as he smiles, completely contrasting his demeanour. The lady’s face turns more red. “How dare you speak to me like that, I know how to raise my manners! How about you! You’re probably just a teen dad who dyed your hair for attention!” 

The lady must’ve been insane to talk to Kenma about attention. Kenma looks at the lady and he starts to laugh. 

“Why are you laughing?!” The lady screams. “Don’t you know who my husband is?! He is a manager at Piyes International! I bet you don’t even know what Piyes International does!” The lady shouts at Kenma, who is still calm throughout this mess. 

“Oh really, what’s his name then?” Kenma says as he pulls his phone out. The lady says proudly, “His name is Wakasuha Saiko!” 

Kenma texts his secretary to get information about Wakasuha Saiko, after a couple seconds Kenma has mr. Saiko’s phone number and starts to call it. The lady starts screaming at Kenma, again, because he’s in a call while she was talking to him.

Mr. Saiko answered after a few rings. “Hello?” Kenma smirked “Hello mr. Saiko, You’ve received an email from my secretary that you’re getting a call from me.” The lady stops screaming and looks at Kenma’s phone. 

The man on the other line, goes silent for a minute before speaking again, excitedly this time. “Hello mr. Kuroo! I’m glad you called, is there anything I could do for you?” Kenma sighs and puts his phone on speaker. “I would like to ask how is your day? Is it normal?” Kenma says, mr. Saiko doesn’t hesitate to answer his question. 

“It was fine! I love my job, I especially like the view from the lounge room and the manager’s room.” Kenma knows what mr. Saiko is doing, sucking up to Kenma doesn’t work unless your name is Tetsurou, which mr. Saiko was not. 

“I’m here with your wife right now, would you like to say hi?” Kenma can see the blood draining from the lady’s face, he loved revenge. “Hi love, why are you with mr. Kuroo, the CEO of the company I work at?” Kenma thought the lady’s face was white enough but her husband’s words seemed to make her face whiter .

The lady mumbled and Kenma said goodbye to mr. Saiko. After hanging up, the lady got on her knees and begged for forgiveness, then left on the next stop with her son, who is still shocked at what happened. Kenma smiled back at Shouyou and the old man spoke.

“Man, she deserved that, are you all okay?” The old man says clearly awake. Kenma and Kuri nodded, Shouyou was tearing up. “I can’t believe I have such a cool big brother!” Shouyou says as he hugs Kenma, Kenma smiles and hugs him back. 

“I can’t let anyone bully my little brother now, can I?” Kenma says as the train stops at their destination. Shouyou, Kenma and Kuri walked out of the train. Shouyou look around to see familiar white hair. Then Shouyou spots Koushi Sugawara with his boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura. Shouyou can now say his proper goodbye to the parents of the Karasuno team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4, I’m really glad I get to share a story with everyone. Hope to see you all next time!
> 
> ☆彡


	5. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou finally sees Koushi and Daichi again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m still alive! My work has gotten me feeling like a zombie at every living moment. ;-; I hope that this chapter didn’t suck too much, and I hope you all are safe indoors! Oh I almost forgot, I’m using all the first names for the characters, except when Shouyou meets som- wait, I’ve said too much.
> 
> A random fact about me: I kinda like horror but I get scared easily.
> 
> ☆彡

“Shouyou!” Koushi says as he runs to hug Shouyou. “I can’t believe it’s you! After all these years you only thought to contact us once.” Koushi messes up Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou missed Koushi’s playful attitude, always connecting through touch.

“Life’s got me busy.” Shouyou scratched the back of his head, Koushi nodded. “Me and Daichi too, we’ve been trying to get a coffee shop running but only a few customers show up.”

Koushi sighed before speaking again. “But never mind that, how about we all go to our cafe? It’s close by.” Everyone agreed and they all walked to Daichi’s and Koushi’s cafe. It was a short 5 minute walk. Kuri got excited seeing this new environment, she ran around and had fun. 

She was like Natsu. Shouyou frowned, he remembered something he’d rather forget. It was when he lived with his mother and sister. Kenma was kicked out of the house because their mother found out he was gay. 

Shouyou knew not to tell his mother but he wanted her to know, so in Shouyou’s last year in high school, Shouyou told his mom. It didn’t end well and Shouyou lived with Kenma and Kenma’s boyfriend. Shouyou already saved up money before he told his mom, so he can still afford the medication. 

Shouyou’s mother kicked Shouyou out, knowing that he was still sick and it broke Shouyou’s heart. After that, he vowed to never contact his mother again, but in turn, he never gets to see his baby sister again. 

Shouyou was brought back to reality when Koushi waves a hand in front of Hinata’s face. Confusing Shouyou. “Hello? Is Shouyou there?” Koushi says as he keeps waving. “We arrived and everyone went in but you’re just standing in front of the shop. Is the sign crooked?” 

Shouyou looked at the sign to the shop. It said, “Krows Kafe” Shouyou stifled a laugh. Koushi crossed his arms defensively. “It’s a working title!” Koushi smiled and looked at Shouyou, who was still trying so hard not to laugh. 

“You’re finally smiling.” Koushi says, relieved. Koushi takes Shouyou’s arm and they both walk into the small cafe. It was open but no customers there, the people that were there were Shouyou, Kenma, Kuri, Daichi, Koushi and an employee.

The employee greeted the two as they went in. “So, how is it? Does it feel homey? Or maybe modern? I tried to put memes on the walls but Daichi said it looked weird. What do you think?” Koushi is looking at Shouyou for a reaction. Shouyou felt a little overwhelmed. 

The place was stunning, it had the “Around the corner ice cream store” vibe. It’s color scheme was orange and white, it kinda reminded Shouyou of Karasuno. It was fairly spacious, the chairs were walnut colored and modern, and the tables were rustic but elegant. There was also a little corner where kids could play, it felt very homey.

“This is stunning, who designed it?” Koushi’s chest puffed out in pride. “My amazing boyfriend, of course!” Shouyou was a little surprised, he thought Daichi was training to be a police officer. Koushi saw the surprised look on Shouyou’s face and started explaining. 

“A while ago, Daichi sign up to become a police officer. Let’s just say that it didn’t go too well, and Daichi had to do the second thing he wanted to do, design!” Koushi said it with a bit of sadness in his voice but still made it sound exciting.

“I didn’t know.” Shouyou wasn’t too good at comforting a sad person, so he patted Koushi’s shoulder and smiled. “But he’s really good at designing!” Koushi smiled, it has been a while since he’d seen Hinata’s signature smile, it felt like his gloomy mood just disappeared in the sunlight.

“Shouyou, you have to sit down, I don’t want you to over exert yourself.” Kenma says, patting a spot beside him and Kuri. Shouyou walks towards Kenma and Kuri, he sits on the seat, it was comfortable. Koushi followed Shouyou and sat on the opposite side of the table with Daichi.

“You’ve been looking gloomy all day Shouyou. I know today was intended for us to catch up but you seem like you have something to say.” Koushi was like a mother, always knowing what was wrong. Shouyou sighed, he will not cry this time, it will be hard but he won’t cry.

“I want to tell you the real reason I left, but it’s a little long, do you mind me taking up so much of your time?” Daichi and Koushi looked at each other with confusion, real reason? Didn’t Shouyou leave because he wanted to study abroad? “We don’t mind, but what do you mean, real reason?” 

Shouyou felt some tears in his eyes, he wiped them away quickly and continued. “Ever since I was in junior high, I’ve always had a rare heart condition. It wasn’t bad, but it got worst in my second year in high school, that’s the reason I quit volleyball team after all the third years left.” 

Shouyou looked at Kenma who was holding a very confused Kuri. Kenma carried Kuri to the kids play corner, she was excited to play with her daddy.

“The reason I left was because, I needed to get treatment for my heart in America. So, I left during my first year of college, before Kageyama got married to Athena.” Shouyou paused to see the reactions of Daichi and Koushi, they both looked overwhelmed. But Shouyou continued. 

“I didn’t want to tell anyone my about my heart condition because Athena needed love and care, and I would’ve snatched it away from her.”

Koushi stood up and hugged Shouyou. “Shouyou, I have no words. You’ve always thought about others before yourself, but I think you deserve some love and care.” Shouyou couldn’t stop the tears overflowing from his eyes.

Shouyou smiled, he felt like the warmth of Koushi’s words and hugged him back, Daichi soon joined the hug. Shouyou continues after the hug. “I don’t have a long time to live.” Koushi gasped. He thought Shouyou came back because his heart was better now. 

“I know you’re wondering why I came back when I should’ve stay in America, so I’ll tell you. The doctors couldn’t find a way to treat my heart, they told me to stay, but I needed to see you guys again, so my last few months with be filled with happiness.” Koushi and Daichi started to cry.

“Shouyou, what can we do to help make these last few months the happiest months of your life?” Daichi says, hugging Shouyou again. 

“I just want to talk to everyone one last time, can you help me find them?”

“Of course Shouyou, we would love to help you find them.” Koushi hugs Daichi and Shouyou again. Shouyou smiled, Daichi and Koushi really were the parents of the Karasuno volleyball team. 

After hugging for what felt like forever, Koushi took out his phone and showed Shouyou whose phone numbers he kept after all these years. 

They immediately got to work and called Asahi, Tadashi, Chikara, Kazuhito and Hitoka. They couldn’t get ahold of everyone, but they planned a meetup in Daichi’s and Koushi’s cafe. Shouyou wants to see his friends before he dies, he just hopes that nothing happens before he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Next time we’ll meet someone important ;) I’m really grateful for all the people who decided to read what I wrote! I put all my heart and soul into these and I hope you all enjoy them :)
> 
> ☆彡


	6. Little boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou wants to taste meat buns again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m sorry for such a late update! I’m currently trying to finish all my work stuff but I promise I’ll be updating my stories as soon as I can. I’m also working on new fanfiction ideas, so look out for those. I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story! ( ◠‿◠ )
> 
> A random fact about me: I haven’t have a significant other yet! Single as a little pringle (；ω；)
> 
> ☆彡

“I think it’s time for us to go, Kuri has to take her afternoon nap.”

Kenma nudges Shouyou, Shouyou got the message and quickly bowed.

“Thank you Koushi, Daichi, without you I wouldn’t have been able to call our friends.”

Koushi smiled.

“Of course Shouyou, it’s the least we can do for you. If you ever need anything, call us.” 

Shouyou lifted his head and nodded.

“Of course! We’ll see you on Thursday at 5:30!”

With that, Shouyou, Kenma and a sleepy Kuri left the cafe. 

“Hey, Kenma?”

“What is it Shou-chan?”

“Can you help Koushi’s and Daichi’s cafe when I’m gone? Maybe you could advertise it to your employees.”

Kenma’s breath hitched, Shouyou didn’t seem to notice.

“...Of course Shou-chan.”

Shouyou smiled, he hopes that cafe can be a home to others like for him because it had a “mom” and “dad”. Shouyou won’t see it though.

“Shou-chan, would you like to try the meat buns here? I know a good store, Kuri also likes meat buns so it’ll be good to eat for lunch.”

Shouyou’s eyes light up, he’ll be able to try meat buns again! There were some meat buns in America but they didn’t taste the same as the ones in Japan.

“Yes please!”

As Shouyou says that, he sees a little boy, around Kuri’s age, go onto the road, there was a speeding car coming around the corner. Shouyou sprints to get to boy out of the way.

“Watch out!”

Shouyou yells as he dives for the boy. Kenma yells something in the distance. Shouyou felt contact and started to lose his vision, he saw black spots but he felt the boy was gonna be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have a great day or night! Drink water and it’ll do you wonders!
> 
> ☆彡


	7. “Oh no...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I’m back! It’s been a while. Life is tough and I haven’t had any motivation to do much but I’m finally back! I don’t really know for how long but I’ll just say that I’m here.
> 
> A random fact about me: I like vanilla ice cream with caramel 
> 
> ☆彡

“-ouyou?!”

Shouyou feels his beating heart, it’s fast paced. Wait, what happened? “Shou-“ Who was calling him? Why was he laying down?

“Shouyou!”

Shouyou slowly opens his eyes, the bright lights stop him from fully opening them. What he saw was a clearly panicked Kenma and a half awake Kuri in Kenma’s arms. “Shouyou!” 

Kenma embraces Shouyou, surprising him. Kenma starts to cry while Shouyou is trying to fix his thoughts. 

“You’re such an idiot! Why did you run to the road?! Do you know how scared I was? I know you don’t have long to live but that doesn’t mean you can make it a shorter time!”

Kuri sees her distressed dad and trues to comfort him. “It’s okay daddy, don’t cry. Kuri will be sad if you cry.” Kuri wipes the tears from Kenma’s face, more tears come down.

Shouyou remembers what happens and looks at the boy in his hands. The boy is shaking and quietly sobbing. Shouyou sighed. “Kenma I’m alright, but I don’t know about this boy.” Kenma wiped some of his tears and examined the boy.

“He looks fine but shaken, but are you sure you’re fine, Shouyou?” Shouyou nodded and tried to hold the boy so that he was comfortable. The boy was still sobbing into Shouyou’s shoulder.

“Kenneth!”

Shouyou paused and looked back to see familiar, yet different, hair. Shouyou stops breathing, it was as if time stopped when he saw him again. No one kept in contact with him after Athena died.

“Hi-Hinata?” Tobio says, through tears. Shouyou looked at the boy in his arms, the boy was reaching out for Tobio. “Pa...pa...” Tobio goes closer the Shouyou and his son, Shouyou lets go of the boy.

“Hi, Kageyama...” Before Shouyou could say anything else, Kenma pulled him and went in front of Shouyou, protecting him. Kuri saw what her dad was doing and went in front of Shouyou too.

“I-Thank you for saving my son.” Tobio says after seeing the look on Kenma’s face. Tobio quickly checked his child for any bleeding but he came out with any bruises. They both left, Shouyou dumbfounded that Tobio had a son.

“What are you three doing?” Everyone looks around to see Tetsuroo with a bag of meat buns in his hands. Tetsuroo saw Kenma’s tearful eyes and slowly went towards him. “Kitten, what’s wrong?” Tetsuroo caressed Kenma’s left check.

“We need to get Shouyou to the hospital. He might have an infection from him jumping in front of a car.” Tetsuroo has a puzzled look on his face and averted his gaze to Shouyou, Shouyou looked fine except the bruise on his face.

“What?” Kenma smiled and kissed Tetsuroo on the lips. “I’ll tell you on the way there.” Shouyou smiled at Tetsuroo’s perplexed face. They all go to the walk-in clinic, it was empty to say the least.

“Shouyou, go sit down.” Shouyou nods and goes to the waiting area with Kuri and Tetsuroo. Kenma looked confident in talking with the front desk, Shouyou chuckled, just years ago, Kenma didn’t even leave the house when he didn’t need too because of people.

“You really did grow, big brother.” Kuri tilted her head and smiled in confusion. “What did you say uncle Shouyou?” Shouyou smiled and just shock his head. “It’s nothing.”

Kuri opened her mouth but Kenma came back and picked her up before she could say anything. “There will be a doctor calling for you and just checking up on you.”

“Thank you Kenma, I’m glad you care so much. I’m glad you cared back then.” Shouyou stands up and gives Kenma a tight hug, he’ll miss this feeling. Warmth. “Shou-“

“Shouyou Hinata? The doctor’s ready for you.” Kenma takes Shouyou’s hand. “Please, take care of yourself these last few months. If not for yourself but for me and Kuri.” Shouyou nods and walks into the consultation room. 

Shouyou keeps thinking about Kageyama, it’s been years. No one knew he had a son, no one wanted to contact him, but why? Shouyou shouldn’t really stay in the past, but it really makes him wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a very interesting chapter. I wonder how the story will end up, it might be good, it might be bad...  
> Thank you for read this chapter of my story! I will try to write more because I remembered how fun it is.
> 
> ☆彡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my fan fiction! I would appreciate if there is any constructive criticism anyone would like to share! Thank you all again for reading my work. Bye bye!
> 
> ☆彡


End file.
